crowfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowfall
Crowfall is a new type of Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) brought to you by Gordon Walton (Executive Producer of Ultima Online, Star Wars: Galaxies and Star Wars: the Old Republic) and J. Todd Coleman (Creative Director of Shadowbane, Wizard101 and Pirate101). The Worlds of Crowfall feature unique maps, rules, and victory conditions. Every World is different, and players join teams (Factions, Guilds or Noble Houses) to vie for control of each World. Overview Eternal Heroes, Dying Worlds. Characters are persistent, but the Campaign Worlds are not. Players are Crows – Champions who travel from one world to the next, fighting an endless War of the Gods. Each campaign world exists for a set duration – typically 1 to 3 months -- or until some "win condition" is met. During that time, the World will cycle through a single in-game year: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Through the course of the Campaign, the Worlds grow more sinister and deadly as the land is consumed by the Hunger – an unstoppable legion of the undead. There are two types of Worlds in the Crowfall Universe: the Campaign Worlds, which produce materials (stone, iron and wood) and the Eternal Kingdoms, which are barren of resources -- but last forever. Features :See also Character creation *3d person (over the shoulder) mouse and keyboard controls *Unique maps, rules, and victory conditions *Factions, Guilds, and Noble Houses *Seasonal campaign worlds to conquer and gather resources *Entire world is destructible *Permanent Eternal Kingdoms owned by players *Archetypes with multi-classing Combat Generally, melee attacks happen in the area in front of the character. There is no hard “target”. Attacks use various shapes such as: cones, rectangles, and spheres. Players can optionally turn on or off a projected ground texture, if they want to visualize where their character is attacking. Combat has certain elements that are similar to Wildstar (including things like sprints, dashes, and double jumps) and other elements that are similar to TERA (combo attacks that have short “locked” animation sequences – chains which players can opt to continue or break, for a cost.) Pricing Crowfall is a “buy once, play forever” game. That means that players buy the game once (estimated retail price of USD $50.) and can play for the life of the game. Each game account allows for three characters, and one “passive training” slot that players can use to train one of their characters – even when offline. ;Purchasable components *VIP membership tickets (approx. $15/month) **Tradeable **“Behind the scenes” access to the development of the game **VIP members can use passive training for all 3 character slots (not just 1) **Priority access to all game servers **VIP frame / badge on the forums **Discount pricing on any purchases *Cosmetic items that do not affect gameplay *Account level services (such as increasing number of character slots, or the size and population caps of personal kingdom). Videos Crowfall - Kickstarter Overview Crowfall - Campaigns Crowfall - The Hunger Crowfall - Eternal Heroes Crowfall - Hellcat Reveal Crowfall - The Gods Crowfall - Dying Worlds Crowfall - Centaur Animation Preview Crowfall - Seasons External links *Official site *Kickstarter campaign Category:Gameplay